


u say//markhyuck

by jaepeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Emo Lee Jeno, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mean Taeil, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Na Jaemin, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaepeach/pseuds/jaepeach
Summary: "It all started when he decided to get shit faced with Jaemin at his brother’s frat party, knowing damn well he had no business sneaking in just to seem cool."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i finally wrote markhyuck! i started this a year ago and just finished it recently, so pls enjoy it! 
> 
> if you want follow me on twitter @johnjaesthetics
> 
> also lemme know if y'all want a part 2

It all started when he decided to get shit faced with Jaemin at his brother’s frat party, knowing damn well he had no business sneaking in just to seem cool. It was dumb, really. He had always held a certain liking to obtaining a rebellious teen facade, the flaming youth of the twenties being his biggest inspiration. Hedonism, the thrill of performing activities practically illegal for an eighteen-year-old without the fear of consequences coming full force, and yet he chose to do them anyway as if the warnings were useless pop-ups, just clicking out of them. The sudden urge to constantly be on edge struck him as he watched the hundreds if not thousands of college students do multiple activities worth a police raid. 

“Hyuck, calm down, I don’t think we should be here anyway. Why did you bring me here?” Jaemin sighed worriedly as he spied a couple rummaging through each other’s mouths with their tongues, hands flying down to zippers and undershirts.

“To have fun for once,” Donghyuck scoffed as he pinched his friend’s forearm earning a quick wince and a slap to the neck in protest, “besides, this is Taeil’s party supposedly and if I was to tell our dear parents what his tuition went to, this whole fuck fest would get shut down. We’ll be fine, I have the upper hand here.” The collar of his red leather jacket was popped up as he winked into the direction of the dance floor as if to signal he wanted to start their illegal night off with some physical activity. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, his baby pink hair coming to frame his face as he shook it slowly, almost in disappointment, but nevertheless, he began rocking slowly to the beat, good music always being a challenge for him to resist. Donghyuck cheered him on, squeezing between two huge frat boys as he winded his body around to start a mini dance circle. 

“I told you to let go, man, just let your body feel the adrenaline!” Tufts of silver hair became drenched as the dancing went on, mouths opening in search of air as everything started getting hotter, and hotter, it was boiling, so hot and wet. Donghyuck was sticky, jacket discarded on a chair nearby as he continued rocking to the rhythm to a song he hadn’t recognized because his brain was swimming with heat. “Jaem, come with me to get a drink.” His mouth felt thick and sloppy, his lips were droopy and hard to move. 

Jaemin had been enjoying himself a little too much because he was nowhere to be found on the dance floor, instead sitting with a male, who was slender, dressed in an all-black ensemble with a dark face mask and jet black curls to top it all off. It deeply contrasted with Jaemin’s love for the bright world judging by his whole pastel aesthetic, but it oddly fit and Donghyuck smiled, swallowing whatever betrayed feelings were rising in his throat. He fought his way towards the kitchen on the far side of the house, crowds rubbing against him, hands hot and clammy as they grabbed and pushed, music thumping so hard until he couldn’t feel his heart. The kitchen wasn’t as crowded as the rest of the house that Hyuck had explored, and he was thankful for the cool air that graced his skin as he collapsed on the counter, the limestone possessing a new type of comfort indescribable to the boy slowly closing his eyes. He didn’t care about the others who had been eyeing him suspiciously, he figured they’d just think he popped a Percocet, he, in actuality, just needed to recollect himself. 

“You don’t look too good.” A strong grip collapsed onto his shoulder, his eyes flying open as he glanced at the possible perpetrator. Said glance fell on a boy with black locks atop his head, and Harry Potter spectacles adorning the bridge of his nose, he didn’t look like he belonged here. But yet, his other placed on the counter right next to Hyuck’s head was strong, veins popping out in every place, a small tattoo that read ‘V.C” only being visible when he turned his hand to reveal the inside of his wrist, colored porcelain. 

Hyuck realized he hadn’t answered, mesmerized by the stranger’s way of words, even if he had only spoken a sentence and nothing more, he couldn’t deny that he was infatuating, irresistible even. “I-I’m just hot, I danced for a good hour, hehe.” His lips came up into an awkward grin as he peeled his sticky skin from the counter, grimacing at the glistening face print he left behind. 

The stranger nodded, hands taking hold of a bottle and handing it to the other. “It’s a party, have some beer!” He cheered, barking like a dog after. 

No doubt he was a frat boy, Hyuck thought.

He took the bottle gracefully, popping the cap and gulping the contents enjoying the slight burn it gave his throat as he chugged it down until his breath capacity got low. He worried himself sometimes on how after only months of drinking, he had gotten used to it. He often had to suppress his urges at family dinners when all those lawfully right to drink gathered around multiple bottles of wine, celebrating unity or whatever adults cheered about. 

“Thanks… you.” Donghyuck settled on the word realizing he hadn’t gotten a chance to get the other’s name.

“L-m-a-o, it’s Mark.” 

“Well, thanks Mar- did you just say _‘l-m-a-o’ out loud_?” The silver-haired boy spluttered, the drink he had almost swallowed almost escaping the boundaries of his lips as he ran over to the sink in case he started making a mess all over the tiles beneath his sneaker-clad feet. His laughs raked through him in waves, his body jerking quietly as he struggled to breathe. “I-I never heard anyone do that.” Once his laughs had simmered into tiny giggles he turned towards Mark, his eyebrows knitted together as he eyed Hyuck suspiciously.

“Well, _giggly stranger_ , you must have a name, correct?” Mark ran his fingers into the pockets of his skinny jeans, grabbing his phone as he scrolled mindlessly.

“Yeah,” Hyuck answered, downing the last drops of alcohol the bottle mustered, “it’s Donghyuck, Moon Donghyuck.” He hadn’t known what possessed him to trust this stranger, telling him his full name as if they weren’t meeting for the first time just twelve minutes ago, but something in his brain convinced him to let even looser than he believed he could be. 

“That’s funny ‘cause this is Moon Taeil’s frat par-“

“That’s my big brother.”

And again, Hyuck put himself into more danger of getting caught. But at the moment he seriously didn’t give one flying fuck, all of his fucks flew out minutes ago.

Mark gasped a little, probably from the fact that he hadn’t noticed the similarities between the two brothers. “Ahh, you’re a first-year?” The black-haired boy inquired, fingers placing his cellular device carefully on the counter as he gave his full attention to Hyuck.

“No, I’m a senior in high school actually.” Donghyuck’s eyes scanned over the crowd behind Mark, he could feel goosebumps rising on the surface of his neck as if eyes were boring into his soul. He instantly met his friend Jaemin, who was, smirking? His lips making pointing gestures to Mark, asking who is he? 

Mark hadn’t noticed his attention beginning to fade before speaking again. “Oh! You’re in the same grade as my friend Injunnie, we became friends because he’s dating my best friend, Lucas.” The older pointed to the couple from earlier, still as touchy as they were an hour ago, expressions spent as their looks got hazier, big breaths silently being taken as they stared at each other. The smaller, which Hyuck had expected to be Injunnie sported blonde hair, while the taller, Lucas, had blackish brown hair, which had become messy due to wandering hands. 

The younger nodded, setting his empty beer beside him, wondering if he should call it a night and fetch Jaemin. It just seemed as though he was too calm to be at this party, and everyone had been paired. He never liked openly admitting that he was lonely, or felt the least bit of such emotion except thrill. Instead, he closed his eyes slowly, a signal telling his best bud to “stay safe and tell me how it went.” 

“Is there something wrong Donghyuck? You blinked like you were passing out.” Mark walked closer, taking a second to peek behind himself to find out where Hyuck’s eyes had traveled. 

“Oh no, I’m just a bit tired, you know, school and things.” Hyuck awkwardly giggled, his hand coming to brush through his silver tufts of hair. He grimaced as he felt the sweat wrap around his fingers and coat them.

“Tired? Man, you can’t be tired! This is a party!” Mark barked again, his fist coming to pump to the beat as he grabbed Hyuck by the wrist and into the abyss of heat again. “You wanna dance, tan goddess?”

Donghyuck blushed deep red and giggled, the nickname catching him off guard. However, he quickly regained his bad boy composure. “I mean, you already kidnapped me and dragged me here, so why not?”

The older smiled, his eyes becoming enveloped into his cheekbones as he swayed to the music, his rhythm slightly off but nonetheless, enjoying himself. Hyuck had begun doing the same, letting his tired body lazily match Mark’s. The music, some sort of R&B song with an Afro Beats undertone, had his heart booming, drowning out all the negative feelings he had been housing, and temporarily placing adrenaline in their place. And all the other attendees seemed to disappear into thin air, as his bones gradually became mush, and his limbs denied gravity. His skin shimmered gold as the lights washed over him in tiny spurts. Hyuck could feel himself getting warmer, his fingers resting on the hem of his band t-shirt, in a lazy attempt to remove it as the heat became unbearable, but yet it was addictive. 

He inched closer and closer to that furnace, his eyes closing due to the pleasure he was feeling as strong arms wrapped around his waist in a protective stance. 

“Donghyuck,” A deep voice, almost hurried sounding, whispered into his ear, Hyuck smiled as it grated through his limbs, his body getting heavier as he placed his body more firmly on Mark’s. He hadn’t known where such behavior had sprouted from, intimacy never being a strong point of his. “Dongh-“

“You stupid little twat!” Donghyuck’s eyes flew open as no one other than his prick of an elder brother stood before him, eyes narrowed at his waist where Mark’s arms rested. He tried frantically to release himself, but the older’s grip was unrelenting and so was his stare, his spectacles, placed on his nose bridge, his eyes staring straight through the threat in front of him. 

“Taeil, why are you ev-“

“Because you are my little brother! Did Mom and Dad send you to be a spy? Huh?!” Taeil’s blonde hair was slicked back, but his eyes were very much forward as he lunged for Hyuck, his arms being restricted by a bigger man. Hyuck wondered who he was because his body was anything but Korean; tall, muscular, and tan. He could use it for blackmail later, he thought. 

“Thanks, Johnny.” Mark, who Hyuck forgot had been holding him this entire time addressed the large man, who just nodded and dragged Taeil away, who surprisingly wasn’t as mad as he was before. That Johnny definitely had him under some sort of spell. 

“You okay, tan goddess?” That nickname did things to the younger, but he nodded nonetheless. His brother hadn’t been one for violence unless he was caught up or drunk. Hyuck figured it had been both. But that was neither here or there as he turned to face Mark, his face slamming directly into his chest, the cologne sitting atop his white shirt making Hyuck’s nose wriggle. 

“Come on, let’s get fresh air, it’s hot in here.” 

The party hadn’t stopped beating, much like Hyuck’s heart as his hand became enveloped in Mark’s, the V.C. tattoo becoming more visible. After traveling through swarms of couples in a race to the front door, they finally made it, the air gracing their skin and they both sighed as they settled onto the grass below them.

They had spent a few minutes in silence, counting the stars, or mouthing along to the music that was muffled, but nonetheless audible from the house. The younger had begun speaking first as he rolled on his side, fresh grass sticking to the threads of his shirt. 

“Your wrist, what does it mean?” He pointed to Mark’s tattoo, the other grinning and pulling his arm up from its place of purchase in the grass. 

“It stands for my hometown, Vancouver, Canada.” Mark spied wistfully at his wrist as if the memories of his home pained him to bring up.

Hyuck brought his hand over to hold Mark’s, he hadn’t known what the other was feeling but he felt compelled to hold his hand, even if for a short time. No other conversations bubbled up, except the unspoken ones in both of their heads. They vowed to save them for a later date and instead basked in each other’s essence, neither knowing what awaited them the next day.


	2. u say part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to wrap the story up! sorry it's sooooo short but i really didn't know how to end it :( but i hope you like it!
> 
> follow me on twitter @johnjaesthetics 
> 
> peace and love <3

Hyuck brought his hand over to hold Mark’s, he hadn’t known what the other was feeling but he felt compelled to hold his hand, even if for a short time. No other conversations bubbled up, except the unspoken ones in both of their heads. They vowed to save them for a later date and instead basked in each other’s essence, neither knowing what awaited them the next day.

“What’s this about?” Small but nervous giggles rose in the older’s chest as he eyed the chubby fingers wrapped around his slender ones. 

“Hm, I don’t know. But you haven’t let go _yet._ ” Donghyuck rolled on his back once more, exhaling a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. The stars seemed to come out more tonight, his eyes curiously following the trails of constellations one by one. They spoke to him, told him he didn’t spend enough time slowing down and enjoying the small things, told him that life was a steady route with a couple bumps here and there. Those burning balls of rocks made him feel so small. He clenched his other hand, that wasn’t embracing Mark’s, brushing a silver strand from his peripheral vision so he could see what the other was doing. He was pleasantly surprised to see the older staring right back at him, eyes wide and sort of in a daze. Donghyuck made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat, his doe-like eyes increasing in size as Mark’s stare captivated his voice, making him unable to speak. 

“Huh, _cat got your tongue_?” Mark’s raven hair had fallen into his eyes as he shifted closer, making his exterior more intimidating to the other. The closer he got, the more it all seemed to move so slow.

It was cliché, very much so, but the younger could feel his clothes, every single stitch that ran along his skin. He could hear every little breath him and the other shared. He could smell the alcohol lingering on his tongue. He felt, _invigorated_. So he decided to speed the process up and close the gap, his tongue dancing over his lips in an attempt to cure the chapiness. He hadn’t kissed lots of people, but he knew the basics, he remembered to slowly shut his eye-

“Ah!” A high pitched yelp yanked the two boys away as they frantically looked around for the source of said disruption. 

“Damn it, Lucas! Do you have to be such a fucking buzzkill?” Mark muttered through gritted teeth as he hopped onto his feet to deal with his friend, who Donghyuck noticed, had a huge exterior compared to Mark’s small frame. 

The older had begun physically assaulting the intruder, throwing punches to his biceps, to which the abused laughed heartily at, his hands coming up to weakly defend himself as he collapsed onto the ground in bellows of laughter. That only made the smaller angrier, his eyes becoming dark as he WWE-slammed his entire body, left elbow first, into the heap of limbs below him. 

Donghyuck took this time to watch, and observe Mark. The way his shirt rode up his stomach, showing the slightest bit of skin below his navel, the way his hands became veiny as his grabbed Lucas’ neck in an attempt to choke him, the evil smile that graced his lips as he moved his body meticulously to keep the other pinned down. It had seemed that this happened loads of times from the way they wrestled, Lucas barely trying, and Mark putting his all into said activity.

“Alright, Lucas, come on!”

The voice, shrill but soft, came from nowhere, but Lucas, like a well trained dog, hopped up onto his feet and ran to the direction of the sound as if in a trance. Donghyuck guessed it was his boyfriend and smiled, the behavior contrasted very well with his stature. In the process of him running to his other half, he had thrown the Canadian boy off of him, he laid on the grass, gasping for air because he exhausted all of his energy. 

“What happened, _cat got your tongue_?” The younger decided to get up and travel to Mark, standing over him as if to assert his dominance on the other, who just weakly grinned as he lifted himself up, grunting at the way the greenery beneath him rubbed against his skin, marking it red.

“Yeah, you’re the cat.” The older snickered back.

Donghyuck chuckled, his arm darting out demanding the other take it to help himself up, to which he did. 

“Now, where were _we_?” 

And there was that slight tingle in the younger’s stomach, definitely stronger than it had been that entire night. It vibrated throughout his entire being, almost knocking him over and he grabbed Mark’s wrist in an attempt to ground himself. This was real, it was happening. 

_Mark’s eyes were closing, and his glasses were gone._

_His lips; slightly agape, pink, shiny, soft._

_Soft, velvety, plush and tangled._

Their mouths danced together, a routine that both seemed to get for the most part minus the infinite amount of teeth clashing and nose bumping. It needed some fine tuning, both of them shared that thought. 

The alcohol that had been consumed before, now becoming more vibrant in their veins, the liquid courage leading them to let their fingers wander. Donghyuck’s hands flying up to Mark’s hair, the curls swallowing his fingertips, hums rolling deep in his throat, Mark’s nimble fingers quickly threading themselves on the small of Hyuck’s naked back, enjoying the warmth that burned him. 

It seemed to last forever, so they released, breathless, and excited. Pink cheeks, embarrassment, feelings. 

“I had fun.” Hyuck whispered, his lips moving to snuggle themselves in the crook of Mark’s exposed shoulder, the white t-shirt he was sporting being a bit too big for his frame.

“Me too.” Mark sighed into the younger’s hair, the sensitive spot of his neck being reached.


End file.
